welcometothegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Hacking
WTTG = Hacking is a mechanic in Welcome to the Game where anonymous hackers frequently try to invade the player's computer, activating a minigame where they can potentially block the hack. Hacks are quite frequent, and are signaled once the whole screen is flooded with green corruption and a digital skull avatar appears, menacingly cackling. There are three types of hacks; DOS hacks, Kernel hacks, and V.A.P.E hacks. Each minigame is timed, and if it isn't beaten until the time is up, the player either loses a random number of days due to the hacker temporarily blocking them out of their computer, or lose their notes. This can be a major problem because it gives the player less time to find a Red Room within 30 days, which leads to a Game Over. If hacking becomes too much of a problem for the player to handle, they can simply reset their IP address by resetting the modem to temporarily disable hackers from attacking. Types of hacks *In a DOS (Denial Of Service) hack, the player has to use the "DOS_Blocker" tool relay information packets through all empty nodes by clicking them to change the direction of relay and then reach the exit node. This can be sped up with the middle mouse button. *A Kernel hack is where the player is given lines of code that they must quickly copy down through the "K3RN3LC0MP1L3R" with fast typing. *A V.A.P.E (Vector Access Performance Executer) hack is where the player is presented with the "CloudGrid", a grid of squares, some squares filled with memory segment blocks out of order (adjacent). The player must arrange them so no two blocks are adjacent to each other (that is, to the left/right or above/below). Gallery VAPEattack.png|A VAPE attack Kernattack.png|A Kernel attack DOSattack.png|A DOS attack |-|WTTG2 = Hacking returns as a mechanic in Welcome to the Game II, except this time, the player, Clint Edwards, can be hackers themselves. In WTTG2, there are four types of hacks that can happen on your computer, and, just like WTTG1, they are all timed. Up to two game can be played in one hack. Failing a hack causes the player to lose DOSCoin and possibly lose their notes. The player can actually purposely activate hacks by constantly refreshing pages. The reason they'd want to do this is to help farm DOS Coin by countering them. This is disabled in 1337 Mode, and all hacks are at their highest difficulty. Types of hacks *"Zonewall", a computer integrated firewall, is the first line of defense against hackers and will always be played during a hack. The player must click when the moving bar is above the red dots. If the player performs well enough, they will have performed a "Insta Hack Block" and no other games need to be played. However, you won't get any money from the "Backdoor hack" product using Zonewall. The next three games are randomly chosen and are only played when Zonewall is failed. *A Stack Overflow hack sees the player use the "stackPUSHER" tool to 'push' (move) all the corrupted stacks to the 'popper node' (exit). Stacks can only be moved when activated by another activator node, forcing the player to move the activator around constantly. *In a memory hack, the player uses the "memD3FR4G3R" tool to fix his/her corrupted memory segments. A sequence of numbers, letters, or both will be displayed and the player will have to recall the correct sequence. *"nodeH3X3R" is a tool used to revert corrupted 'nodes' in the computer. In the minigame, a grid of alpha and beta nodes along with several highlighted nodes will be presented. Starting from the beginning point, the player must make connections through the various nodes, always alternating from either alpha/beta or beta/alpha, to reach the highlighted nodes. Hacking into WiFi's Hacking into other networks is a vital mechanic in the game, as the Police are the most dangerous threat if you aren't consistently breaking into your neighbor's Wi-Fi networks to shake off their traces of you. To hack a network, you must: #Buy and install a skyBreak application from the zeroDay Market. #Open skyBreak and type "WEP", "WPA", or "WPA2", depending on which app you bought. #Type "scan". You'll be given a list of nearby Wi-Fi networks. Look at each network's power (whatever number their "PWR" reads), find the lowest number, and focus on that network. #Type "probe *network's BSSID code* 500 1000" or "probe *network's BSSID code* 1 500". SkyBreak will then slowly but surely generate a number for the network's port. WPA and WPA2 are "inject" instead of "probe". #After the port is generated, type "crack *network's BSSID code* *network's CH number* *network's port*", then finally, the program will generate the network's password. #Open the Wi-Fi list at the top right corner and input the password. Sounds Category:Misc. Category:Welcome to the Game Category:Welcome to the Game II